


sleeping at last

by deadstarsstillburn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadstarsstillburn/pseuds/deadstarsstillburn
Summary: What Wash assumed was a fluke, Carolina decides to give another shot.





	sleeping at last

**Author's Note:**

> april 2017 tumblrfic. prompted by anonymous: "Headcanon that Carolina can fall asleep in the most ridiculous places. Like sometimes she'll fall asleep standing up and no one is brave enough to go and confirm."
> 
> don't let the tag fool ya, it totally ends before the actual bedsharing happens.

The group’s conversation dies off gradually, until anyone who entered the room would see the mingled Reds, Blues, and New Republic soldiers staring in silence at an armored woman leaning against a wall.

Not just any woman. Agent Carolina, red hair mussed, arms folded, eyes closed.

Asleep on her feet.

“…Should we wake her up?" Tucker whispers.

Wash shakes his head. Neither of them look away. "Bad idea.” He's tried it before. It only took her name and the lightest of taps to reverse their positions, leaving Wash pinned against the wall.

He isn’t looking to repeat the incident.

Epsilon materializes next to her shoulder, and makes a show of rolling his entire head. “Wake the fuck up and _go to bed_ , C.”

Her eyes snap open instantly. She straightens, and the hush that’s fallen upon the room dissolves. Grif is the first to snicker, but he quickly falls silent again as Carolina narrows her eyes at him.

She stretches, picks up her helmet, and as she steps away from the wall, her eyes fall directly on Wash. “Come on.” And with that, she exits.

“Uh.” Wash exchanges a look with Tucker. “Okay.”

He catches up to her out in the hall, still confused. “Are you… going to try sleeping?” He asks, trying for casual and failing.

“I am,” she says. “We don’t have anywhere to be for two hours.”

Wash nods. Then why is he here?

Oh.

_We._

He thought the first time, bodies pressed together as they dozed in cramped quarters among the wreckage of the _Merope_ , would be something never repeated, a mistake they never acknowledged.

Yet here she is, dragging him off to bed with her.

He flushes. Despite the fact that he no longer wants to be anywhere other than lying next to her, Wash's first thought is to lie. Deny his fatigue, make an excuse to be elsewhere, _something_. Not because he isn't interested, but because he has no idea what'll happen when it's just the two of them in bed, stripped down to only their undersuits.

He hears Epsilon's voice alarmingly clear, even though the AI doesn't speak: _You'll go to fucking **sleep** , moron._

Carolina looks at him, _finally_ , and he can see the tired bruises under her eyes even clearer up close.

"I could always use a nap," he says, grabbing at his neck awkwardly.

She smiles, and it loosens the ball of tension in his chest.


End file.
